Administrative Core ABSTRACT The Administrative Core provides scientific and fiscal/administrative oversight and support for the Psychotherapy Development Center. The Administrative Core supports the Center's scientific goal of development and efficacy testing of innovative behavioral treatments for drug abuse. The leadership of the Center, Drs Kathleen Carroll, Samuel Ball, Marc Potenza, Mehmet Sofuoglu, and Steve Martino serve as the Executive Committee working closely with Center Project Directors to provide scientific and administrative oversight to all Center activities. In addition, an Internal Advisory Board and external Scientific Advisory Board composed of leading experts in the field of substance abuse research guide scientific goals of the Center. The Core provides three primary functions: (1) scientific and administrative oversight, (2) administrative and fiscal management, and (3) selection and support for pilot studies. During the renewal period, core staff will oversee an ambitious pilot study program and provide scientific oversight, administration, a core battery of assessments, and technical assistance to center projects along with consultation and assistance to investigators and clinicians at other sites. The administrative oversight of the three components will evaluate 1: Cognitive control training to enhance CBT4CBT, 2. Extending treatment effects through an adaptive aftercare intervention, and 3, evaluating brief training in regulation of craving and its neural mechanisms.